


Faith

by TheKMan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christian Character, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loss of Faith, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKMan/pseuds/TheKMan
Summary: Gabriel has struggled with faith all his life and meeting Jack only made it worse





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my takes on how Gabriel Reyes grew up! I hope you enjoy it!

God had brought him comfort as a child. His abuela’s house filled with statues and bibles. The prayers before meals where he held hands with his family and prayed for forgiveness and happiness made eight year old him happy. Memories of his mom and dad laughing and kissing made him pray for a woman like his mom. 

As a teen he was captain of the football team and dated the head cheerleader, Samantha. He could still remember her over powering flowery perfume and blond hair. He still went to church and so did she. He had believed that he had found the one. They saved themselves for marriage wich she talked about frequently. 

He remembered though walking through the hallways of his highschool and seeing the army recruiter. All his plans of being a pro football player and scholarships flew out the window when the prospect of being a hero was presented to him in the form of camouflage uniforms. That day at seventeen years old Gabriel Reyes had signed up for the United States military. 

He came home proud only to have Samantha and his mother begin crying along with his abuela. His father was mad. He screamed at him for being an idiot. Why would he throw away the football scholarships just to get shot. Gabriel had screamed back his defence to which had fallen on deaf ears.

He had grabbed his bible and his car keys only sparing a glance at his family before driving off. LA traffic was horrible as usual but he eventually made it to the church. There Gabriel had sat till three in the morning praying for guidance. That was the first time god had not answered.

Three months later he graduated and broke up with Samantha. She had screamed and cried in the airport. Gabriel's mother looking on disapprovingly at his actions or timing maybe both. He was shipped out to Fort Jackson in South Carolina. He was there for about ten weeks and then shipped out to Fort Lewis in Washington State. There he stayed and made many friends.

He didn’t talk to his family much only letters from his abuela that only came about every three to six months. He always wrote back to her. Gabriel still prayed. He prayed for safety originally. But then he met Jack Morrison. A bright eyes and happy Indiana farm boy who just like him believed in god. Their friendship formed quickly. They were inseparable and many of Gabriel's friends made jokes about them being together. Stating that their gazes lasted just a little to long to just be platonic. 

He ignored them. His and Jack's friendship was just that. Two boys barely turned into men who enjoyed each other's company. That night gabriel prayed for his colleagues to understand. That was the second time god didn't answer his pleas. 

Gabriel was happy when Jack was put in his squad. They had climbed the ranks together. They had remained good friends even after Jack had long abandoned the good book in favor of being himself. If Gabriel was being honest the book wasn’t so much of a comfort as it was a burden now. God no longer spoke to him. On top of all of that he found his eyes drawn to Jack. How his lean frame helped him dart around the training field and how he looked like a ray of sunshine while doing it. He swore that those bright baby blues had pulled him in. But those were all sinful dreams and desires. After all he was still a man of the lord. Being gay wasn’t looked upon highly. 

None the less Gabriel had dreams of kissing the farm boy through laughs and under covers. He always woke up sweating and prayed for forgiveness. God never answered. That took to him avoiding his best friend. He could only stay away for two days though. The look of hurt on Jacks face had him crawling back.

Their squad was one of the first to be deployed once the omnic crisis started. His mother cried as they held onto the boys. Gabriel's mom had told Jack to take care of him and he had agreed to bring him home safely. No one commented on the coldness in Mary Morrison's eyes or the lack of affection. Jack had just walked away from her obviously holding back tears. Gabriels best guess could be that she was mad that Jack had abandoned his faith. As they boarded the plane Jack gripped Gabriels wrist. The farm boy laid his head on his shoulder as other soldiers passed by. 

Gabriel lead him to their seats. Jack remained unmoving but Gabe could feel the tears even through the uniform. Jack had whispered to him the whole flight but the last thing he said before they landed made his heart happy.

“I’m keeping my promise to your mom Reyes.”

And Jack had delivered. After eighteen months of hell they came back home. The fights and deployments went on. Both of them finding comfort in the other. At some point during these times jack and Gabriel had taken to cuddling up to one another with did nothing to douse the flames of arousal Gabriel felt for his partner. 

Gabriel often prayed while on deployment. Jack always waited patiently for him to finish. Never rushing him or denying him his comfort. God still never answered. Instead it was always Jacks hand to pull him back up when he fell. 

On one of the rare times they got to go home together Gabriel's mother insisted that Jack come over. So he did. There had been a festival going on and Jack was having the time of his life. Small children ran up to him to talk. Gabriel looked on with his Corona in hand. Jack drank to but not as much as Gabriel and his family. The party raged on. Gabriel’s uncle's mariachi band played loudly into the night. Jack and him had danced but eventually fell asleep leaning on the other. 

After their third deployment they were called into their sargents office. They had been selected for a special U.N. project. Both of them now corporels had immediately agreed. On one condition though. They stay together. Their request had been granted three days later and they were whisked off. 

The underground bunker always smelt like a hospital. Gabriel had sighed in relief after the lineup that his roommate would be Jack. That's when hell started.

They were poked and prodded with needles. More often than not the entirety of the program was sick. They were still forced to train unless they were in horrible condition. After one bad batch of injections Gabe had been throwing up so bad that blood was coming out of his nose. Jack had sat with him on the bathroom floor. The injections haven given him painful blisters and patches of a rash all over his body. 

They had talked long into the night. Jack confessing the reason he left religion was because he found out he was gay. Gabriel had confessed his own doubs and lust towards men and women. Jack had said that Gabriel might be bisextual.They quit talking after that. That night they had fallen asleep in a haze of pain and tears.

The S.E.P. was deadly. Out of the seventy nine soldiers that walked in only twenty two remained just six months in. Jacks heart had stopped twice but thankfully they brought him back every time. Gabriel had prayed those nights. Something he regretfully hadn’t done in a while. God had never answered him but thankfully the doctors did. He spent hours in the medical ward, in excruciating pain himself, just to keep an unconscious Jack company. 

Throughout the program Gabe’s faith became more and more strained. He found himself more often than not in Jack's arms then in the presence of the good book. As the months progressed and their flesh seemed to burn and rot and friends fell they also got stronger. Jack had filled out nicely. His lean frame turning to broad shoulders and a tiny waist. He looked like Captain America. Gabriel had also changed. He got more muscle mass and his strength and speed improved tenfold. 

Two months before the program ended Gabriel had walked up to Jack and kissed him softly under the night time sky. Jack hadn't protested. He had just closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his long time friend. The two had ended up making love on the training grounds that night. Gabriel had never felt more complete. 

After the S.E.P. was completed only ten of the original seventy nine stood. Jack and Gabriel were sent to the Swiss base. There they meet Gérard ,Torbjörn, Ana, Angela and Reinhardt. The seven of them formed the first strike team. The carried out missions given by the U.N. Jack and Gabriel's relationship had only strengthen especially once the Omnic Crisis was over. Gabriel stood tall and proud when his best friend accepted begrudgingly the role of Strike Commander. Jack had returned the favor when Gabriel had accepted the Role of Blackwatch Commander. 

The jobs came with great responsibility but they both still made time for the other happily. They shared the same living space on base. Jack being the one to enforce it. Exclaiming that if he and Gabriel were going to be together then they might as well live together. Things went on like that for years. Missions and reports fly by along with loving nights and anniversaries. 

Blackwatch grew with leaps and bounds. Gabriel had initiated Jesse Mccree. A seventeen year old from New Mexico with a bad attitude and Deadlock affiliations. The kid had broken Jacks nose when the hot headed blond tried to get information out of him. After that came Genji. The kid took a hatred towards Jesse but both became like sons to him.

Gabriel wrote to his family often now. His abuela happy and proud of her grandson's accomplishments. His mom and dad were thankfully doing well. He told her about the new kids and how he was proud of them. He told her about his new friends. One thing he always left out though was Jack. He didn’t know how his deeply religious family would react to him loving another man. He had almost avoided that conversation.

Till one week when she wrote a letter asking about Jack. Was he doing well? The poor boy looked so tired on TV. Are you taking care of him? Gabriel had mentally answered all of the questions till he got to the bottom of the letter. Mariana Mary Reyes, the most deeply religious woman he knew, asked if Gabriel had popped the question to Jack. After that bomb she had wrote about how she knew from the first time he brought as she put in ‘Captain America’ home. That the way they looked at each other was nothing short of love. She ended the letter saying that she would always love him. That she was happy he found someone willing to be with his stubborn ass. His abuela told him that he better get married soon because she would bring the wrath of god down on him if she couldn’t see him at the altar in her lifetime. 

Gabriel had laughed through happy tears. She had signed it in her beautiful cursive and with the lipstick shaped lips. He hadn’t noticed his sunshine walking in till those strong arms wrapped around him. He showed Jack the letter and it had brought tears to his eyes. They both stayed where they were. Crying and laughing at the absolute beauty the woman’s words. 

Jack had left him alone after that. Gabriel had meeting after meeting that day but none of it cracked his happiness. The most important woman in his life approved of him. He came home late. The blinking light of the microwave read 23:13. But sitting up on the couch looking shy and bashful was the love of his life. The six foot something farm boy walked over to him and softly pressed their lips together. It brought Gabriel back to their first kiss on the training ground.   
“I know this isn’t an ideal location Gabbie but uh would you marry me?”

He got down on one knee in their small living room. Gabriel was taken aback. The black band was beautiful and more so was Jack's face. He looked up expectantly at Gabe. Worry clouding his features. Dread settling into his eyes the longer Gabriel took to answer. He lowered himself onto his knees to and cupped Jacks face in his hands. Whatever he said must have been good because the next thing that Gabriel registered was Jack tackling him to the ground and kissing him while slipping the ring onto his finger.

Gabriel admired it while Jack pulled away. It looked beautiful and fit his finger perfectly. He was about to say something till tears landed on his cheeks. They weren't his own. Looking up he saw Jack with his head bowed towards his chest. Tears spilling from his closed eyes. Mumbles about how he thought Gabe would say no and that he was so happy filled Gabriels ears. 

Gabe pulled him down so they were chest to chest and whispered loving declarations into the farm boys ear. That night they made love beneath the blankets. Their hands locked together as Gabriel moved in and out of Jack. The soft gasps and moans made his heart soar. They collapsed in a sleepy pile of limbs. Jackie kissing him goodnight before drifting off. Gabriel stayed up a while longer. He watched his fiance with loving eyes. He gently cupped the Strike commanders face and ran his calloused thumb along the tear stained cheek. Leaning forward quietly he kissed the pale forehead and settled in for a nice sleep.

Between meeting and missions they planned their wedding. Gabriel had full control due to Jack's lack of knowledge when it came to anything wedding related. They would be married in Dorado, Mexico in the summer. They were having a beach wedding. Gabriel's mother and abuela were goddesses and helped with getting everything ready. But due to their live the wedding was pushed back many many times. Till two years after Jacks midnight proposal they flew down. To their surprise though all of their friends were there. Gabriel was walked down the aisle by his abuela. Both of them cried and so did everyone else. The ceremony and reception was everything that Gabriel wanted. They flew off after all the dancing and great food. 

On their way to the destination honeymoon in South America Jack had fallen asleep. Looking down Gabriel smiled. Jack was holding onto his wrist with his head on his shoulder. Just the way he did when they were first deployed all those years ago. But this time instead of a frown and tears there was only his smiling face. 

They came back three weeks later and were tossed right back into work. But their bond never broke or wavered that is till Gabriel hired Moira for Blackwatch. That was the first Major fight He and Jack had. That night Gabe didn’t come home but when he did he saw his Husband with red rimmed eyes and a complete mess. Jack had kissed him goodbye and went to work. 

After that nothing was the same. They rarely saw each other. When their ten year wedding anniversary rolled around Gabriel was in the lab with Moira. They discussed ways of altering Gabriels DNA so it would be even harder to hurt him. He knew jack would never have approved but thats why he did it behind his back. 

When he came home is was one a.m. As he looked up he saw the table set with a nice cloth and candles. There were plates and a bottle of wine. Only one dinner was finished along with half of the bottle. Along with that there was a bouquet of flowers, a card and a gift box. Gabriels veins ran cold. He had been so caught up in his own work that he had forgotten their anniversary. He took the card and gift and made his way to the couch. 

When he opened the card the tears came. In Jack's god awful handwriting were declarations of love and adornment. He could see with every word there was more and more love poured into the card. His heart clenched along with his throat as he choked back tears. Slowly with shaking hands he set the card down lovingly and picked up the box. Inside were two tickets to a resort in Mexico. Presumably to celebrate ten long years of being happily married. The box dropped from his hands. His head replaced where the box was.

Gabriel cried into his hands. It could have been seconds or hours but at some point he registered the door opening. Looking up he saw Jackie walking in. They both forze. Both of them looking like a hot mess to the other. Jack dropped the strike commander jacket and sat by his husband. Neither of them talked but Gabriel burst out crying again when Jack took his hand and laid his head on his shoulder. The blond didn’t fall asleep this time though. 

Gabe held onto his hand tighter and kissed the blonds head. The two stayed like that for a while. Gabriel eventually got up and lead Jack to their room. That night for the first time he let Jack top him. The farm boy was gentle and forgiving. He kissed Gabriel throughout it. Whispering parises and loving words. Gabriel cried again and again only to have his tears kissed away by his sunshine. 

Jack fell asleep first again like he always did. Gabriel layed there feeling more like shit as he watched his husbands sleeping form. Wrinkles now started to show on Jacks face. The dark circles under his eyes looking more like bruises. He looked so tired and defeated. Gabriel got out of bed . The ach in his lower back only prohibiting him for a second from getting up. He made his way to his phone. He called both him and Jack out for three days and the days of the trip. Ana said she would fill in for Jack and Jessie would fill in for him. 

He walked back to the bedroom and layed down next to his husband again. For the first time in a while he pulled Jack into his arms. Gabriel fell asleep to Jacks soft snores.

The two enjoyed their three days off and the vacation. Their bond seemed to be just as strong as before but Gabriel knew that they could both see the fractures in it. How their jobs and choices interfered with their marriage. 

As the years progressed those fractures became bigger and new ones formed. Jack was never home anymore. Always stuck in meeting or under mountains of paperwork. Gabriel was always on missions or in the lab with Moira. 

Jessie had come to him with this concern. Genji had tagged along pretending not to be concerned but Gabe could tell he was. He had just told them not to worry about it and being the sweet kids they were they let it go. Almost. 

They were on a mission in Italy to take down the Talon headquarters there. Moira’s experiments had been getting out of hand. Gabriel consumed with rage had shot that fucker Antonio in the head. Jessie had screamed at him the whole way back. 

The kid had stormed off the aircraft as soon as it hit the ground, going straight to Jack. He screamed at the blond and it made Gabe’s blood boil. The look of anger and frustration in Jacks face made him want to punch him. But what stopped him was how exhausted his husband looked. 

Gabriel had walked off the plane and right to Jack. The strike commander didn’t kiss him like so many other times. Gabriel felt the fracture getting worse and he knew Jackie did to but they were both to stubborn of apologize. That night they argued in a meeting room. They screamed hurtful words long into the night. At the end of the fight Gabriel stormed out only looking back long enough to see Jacks facade crack and him slump into a chair. He pretended not to hear the sobs and kept walking. 

Things only got worse between them as Moira’s experiments continued. Gabriel spent more time trying to enhance his body and Jack spent more time trying to keep the peace between the public and Overwatch. The months passed by. Gabriel became angry as he saw the ‘improvements’ Moira had made. At one point he had her pinned against a wall, black smoke billowing off of him as he screamed at her. All she did was laugh so he left. 

That night he layed alone in bed. Jacks side cold and barren just like their marriage. He lifted up his still smoking hand to see the back wedding band. Memories of a happier them flashed through his mind. Jacks smile as they kissed on the beach in front of family and friends. He closed his eyes and curled into a ball. For the first time in at least a decade he prayed. For what god he didn’t know but he prayed nonetheless. God still didn’t answer him though. 

Everything came to a head about a year later. Jack had found out about Moira’s experiments and her affiliations with Talon. The blonde in all his strike commander glory was screeching like a banshee to Gabriel. They yelled and exchanged hurtful words that held no weight anyone. The two argued even when the alarm to the entire base went off. They were chest to chest as Gabriel screamed in his husbands face. Jack had been quiet for a while but at that moment he brought a finger up to Gabriels lips and silenced the man. 

“I love you Gabbie. I’ll always will and always have…..”

Taken aback by the statement Gabriel pushed Jack away. Hurt flashing through dull blue eyes. They didn’t hold their boyish sparkle anymore. Rage over came Gabe once the shock wore off. The alarm blaring was ignored by both of them. Gabriel removed his wedding ring and threw it at his sunshine. The look Jack gave him broke his heart and he felt the strings holding them together break. 

“WELL I NEVER FUCKING LOVED YOU MORRISON!”

Jack never got to respond as the bomb went off. The last thing Gabriel saw before the world went black was Jack’s mangled body beneath the rubble of the swiss base. In that moment he regretted everything he had ever done to hurt the man he loved. 

Gabriel didn’t know when he woke up next. All he knew was everything was he wasn’t in the rubel of the base and Jack’s body was gone. He looked up to see Moira smiling. He lunged up to crush the bitches throat but he was tied down. 

She went over everything even adding in that when Talon recovered him that his dog tags and wedding ring were gone. Along with his husbands body. The bitch also mentioned Angela reviving him but he highly doubted that it happened that way. She left him alone after that. Gabriel held back his tears. His sunshine was gone along with the one artifact that held them together besides a dumb piece of paper. He had no doubt that Talon had just thrown the ring and dog tags out. 

Talon tired to mind control him but years and years in blackwatch left him imune. But he let them think they succeeded. Moira continued her experiments to completion. Gabriel went for himself to Reaper. He walked with Talon with the only goal to destroy it from the inside out. He made new acquaintances. Sombra became like a daughter to him and Amélie a trusted friend. 

As often as he could he would visit the memorial of Jack Morrison. One unusually sunny day he stood before it. He was in shock. Jacks blue coat sat damaged and folded carefully at the foot of the monument. Carefully taking it in his hands Gabriel walked away with it. No one casting him a second glance due to his sweatpants and sweatshirt. Over the years he had gotten good at controlling the nanites in his body to make him seem like just a normal human instead of a walking corpse. He had taken the jacket back to the safe house and somehow turned it black. A reminder of what he did to his sunshine. That day was the last normal day he went out on. 

Another year passed and he heard of commotion in Dorado, Mexico. Talon sent him and Sombra to investigate. Reaper had been busy these past few years. He killed low ranking previous Overwatch members. He hoped that in doing so it would force one of the higher ranking member to recall the organization and help take down Talon. He had……….

“Hey old man! You there?”

“Yah what is it Sombra?”  
“Geesh you need to stop getting lost in your own thoughts. Anyway I got a reading I’m sending you the location.” 

With a nod he was off. The smoke billowing through the streets causing some to look. Finally he made it just in time to see a man in a red white and blue jacket with the number 76 printed on the back. He was kicking the shit out of Los Muertos members. Several laying dead along the walls. The old vigilante turning in a split second and raised his gun at Reaper.

Lunging forward Reaper ripped the mask off of the vigilante still feeling the rest of the helmet in tact. Reaper froze at the sight. Jack Morrison, his long thought dead husband stared at him. A split second decision had Reaper tearing off his mask and exposing the fully formed face of Gabriel Reyes. 

Jackie sensing the change grabbed his visor and connected it again. Gabriel was thinking about walking away but a strong hand grabbed him. Jackie's mask was gone and his hands were on either side of Gabriel's face. He could hear Sombra shouting into the com. He pulled it out of his ear and crushed it. All he could focus on now was his ray of sunshine. 

Jack ran his fingers of Gabe’s face chuckling to himself about how he could only see partly. His voice was deeper and more gravity than it had been but that didn’t matter. Cautiously Gabriel placed his hands on Jacks hips and brought him closer. He placed his lips upon his. The kiss felt like their first. It felt like they were back in the S.E.P making love on the cold grass under the stars. Gabriel barely registered that they were both in tears now. The two held each other close, foreheads pressed together. Gabe could feel the fractures mending. Slowly, god it would take while. There was a high chance they would never heal fully but at least there was a start.

“I missed you sunshine. I love you so much...I’m so sorry Jackie”

Jack just shushed him camly as the wraith cried in his arms. Gabriel could barely register the crack in the former strike commanders already damaged voice. The man was crying to.

“I miss you to Gabbie. I love you to and I’m sorry.”

They both laughed at the absurdity of it all. It took them thinking the other was dead to get either to apologize to the other. They only held on tighter after that. Jack laid his head on Gabriels shoulder. His little act of trust igniting sparks all through out Reapers body. Gently Jack lead him to the safe house he was currently staying at.

Reaper had turned off his tracker halfway through the walk in the crowded city. He collapsed with his husband on the shitty cot. It made him laugh remembering their pre super soldier days. They both stripped and that's when He saw the rings and dog tags. As they lay naked next to each other Gabriel twisted and turned Jacks necklace in his hand smiling fondly.  
For the second time Gabriel let Jack dominate him. Just like always his Jackie was careful and soft with him. Giving his kisses and praises throughout. Jack was a thoughtful lover as always. Pleasuring his husband till the wee hours of the morning and just like old time he fell gracefully into sleep first. Gabriel dressed quickly and looked down at his husband with a loving smile. 

Scribbling out a note of what to do and his information he left it on Jack’s pillow. Before leaving the wraith took Jacks dog tags and the black wedding ring. He put the items in his pocket and left. Once he reached Sombra she was lived. He made up some fake story that he knew she knew was bullshit. They returned to the base and Reaper sat in his room smiling. His Jackie was still alive. 

It took years but after Overwatch was recalled they took down Talon. Amélie and Sombra joined along with him but Sombra only part time. Seeing a happy Genji was an odd experience and an odder one was seeing a happily married Jessie to Genji’s brother. But the happiest sight was when he first walked off the aircraft and saw Jack standing there looking at him with those dazzling baby blues. He didn’t need the visor to look at him anymore.

Of course he, Amélie and Sombra were put through testing to see if they could be trusted. The three passed, Gabriel with flying colors but the girls not so much. But hey they still passed. Angela helped balance Gabriels body back to where he was mostly a solid mass now. 

Gabriel stood on the landing pad of Gibraltar with a coffee in hand smiling. He had an urge to pray but vanquished it. He didn’t need a god. Looking behind him he smile. He truly had all he needed. Jack kissed him softly and lead him back inside. 

As a boy god brought him comfort but as a man he sought no such things in something he couldn’t see. Looking up from his coffee at Jack he gently took his husbands hand. No god could bring him as much comfort anymore as Jack Morrison could. In his early years he would have been horrified but now it was just fine with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story and if there is any mistakes i made please feel free to tell me! I hope you all have a lovely day.


End file.
